Why don't we fall in love?
by Misura
Summary: Yohji finally decides he might as well take a chance with Ken. [YohjiKen, songfic]
1. First

Why don't we fall in love?

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, first pov (shifts), heavy flirting, bits of language

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Why don't we fall in love' belongs to Amerie, the lyrics have been altered in some places.

written at 23rd july 2003, by Misura

**********

__

//So many things I'm going through

So much that I want to do// [Ken]

I'm staring at him again. I try not to, really ; he's bound to notice sooner or later if I keep doing this. That would be ... embarrassing, to say the least.

Still, a part of me nearly wishes he would catch me, confront me about it.

I know *I* will never find the courage to confront *him* about the way he makes me feel, so perhaps it truly wouldn't be such a bad thing to have him press me up against a wall, demanding why the hell I'm looking at his ass all the time. 

I feel my face grow hot at the mental images. I could admit him I love him and he'd ...

Uhm, yeah right. Like my answer wouldn't make him back off at once. If I'd be able to give any reply at all, that is.

I'm not so blind to think he only likes women ; that's not the problem. It's more like, well, he's Yohji and I'm Ken. Kenken the klutz. Siberian. Even if he'd have a shred of attraction towards me, he'd never risk ruining our 'professional relationship' for it. Plenty of others he can get.

//(Why don't I do them then?)// [Yohji]

Ken's ogling me. I have felt his eyes on me quite often the last weeks, even if I've never managed to catch him at it yet.

Of course he isn't really ogling me ; I have no idea why I'm so interesting to him all of a sudden, unless that's a daydream-fantasy too, but it's definitely not because he likes me.

Not in the way I'd want him to, anyway.

The first time it happened I thought there was something wrong with my clothes. I had Omi check it, but he assured me everything was in perfect order.

Then, already, I didn't have the courage to ask Ken directly. Now, it's only grown worse.

I wish he'd just speak up and have it done with. Even if it would kill my illusions. They're hopeless anyway, so why bother keeping them intact?

Only he's shy, and for once, I'm shy too.

//It's starting to become clear to me

Tomorrow isn't really guaranteed// [Ken]

It's hardest to keep quiet about it on missions. When someting would happen to him, I have no idea what I'd do. Probably, I'd ignore anyone and anything to get him to safety. Not good.

I mean, what if Omi'd be counting on me to give him cover and I'd just run off? On the other hand, what if I confessed to Yohji, and he'd be so upset by it that he'd be distracted and make a, possibly fatal, mistake? That would be even worse.

I should fight this feeling, smother it with images of his constant flirting with girls, of his laziness, his drinking and smoking ... he has so many bad habits, it's hard to determine his worst.

The girls probably. I'm beginning to hate them. At least they get his attention. What does he ever give me, but taunts and insults? 

Well, he sometimes acts as a friend, when I really need one. It makes him harder to understand, and also harder to stay angry at for very long.

I mean, I've told him things I never told anyone else. Silly things, things you normally wouldn't want anyone else to know about since they'd probably laugh at you.

But he knows. And he didn't laugh at me.

//(No, there's only today)// [Yohji]

Maybe I should go on a date tonight, to get away from things for a while and just enjoy myself.

The problem with that is that I can't imagine having a good time around anyone else but him ; it probably wouldn't work out. It might even damage my precious reputation, or even worse, the feelings of the girl nice enough to date me.

I'm not being sarcastic here ; I do appreciate people appreciating me, even if I may sound like I take it for granted sometimes.

It gives you a good feeling when someone you hardly know walks up to you and tells you she likes you. I bet it would feel even better though if it was a person who did know you said that.

Someone like Ken.

I honestly can't remember how we ended up as friends, talking for hours on lonely nights. Or why I tease him as much as I do. Our bond runs deeper than the ones I have with Omi and Aya, who don't know another Yohji than the womanizer. The lazy Balinese, who only takes missions with pretty girls in them, forever searching for some sort of redemption.

//So many days I've thought of you

(Too many days I've thought of you)// [Ken]

It's been a long day, since I traded the morning-shift with Omi to make sure I'd have time for soccer coming Saturday, while I already had the afternoon-shift.

I guess that's why I've become a bit snappy. Good thing we don't have a mission tonight.

One of the girls walks up to Yohji, a note with something -a phonenumber probably- written on it in her hand. Call me childish, if you want, but all of a sudden I feel this overwhelming urge to make sure Yohji'll never date her.

"Hey, Yohji!" I call out, at the same moment she touches his arm to get his attention. Which probably means I'll be ignored, as usual, in favor of the girl.

It's so unfair.

She's probably never met him before, while I'm, without exaggeration, one of his best friends. Yet she's the one who comes first, only because she happens to be female. Because Yohji happens to like his image of playboy too much to admit openly he dates guys as well.

It's *his* fault, yet I blame it all on her. I'm unfair too.

//It's about time you knew the truth// [Yohji]

As I turn around to see what Ken wants, I notice the girl I talked to earlier this afternoon. She holds out a piece of paper, a hopeful look on her face.

Back then, it seemed like a great idea to get to know her better during a romantic candlelit dinner, but at the moment, the idea makes me ill. It's not what I want. *She*'s not what I want.

"Sorry." I smile apologetically. "My co-worker's calling me."

I could add a 'perhaps later', only that would be a lie. She deserves better.

Ken probably deserves more than half-truths too. More than some guy who cries on his shoulder in private and makes fun of him in public.

Maybe I should simply go for it, toss caution to the wind and ask *him* for dinner tonight.

If he drinks enough after rejecting me, he'll probably forget all about it in the morning, or consider it some weird dream. And if he doesn't reject me ...

//I got to act quickly now

Before another day has passed// [Ken]

There's a flash of something predatory on Yohji's face when he turns to me, whispering some words to the girl, without accepting her note. It's gone too soon to be sure it's meant for me.

"What's up, Kenken?" He grins.

I swallow uneasily ; I didn't expect him to come over to me. It's always harder to think when he's close to me, harder to move smoothly. 

His eyes wander over me, discretely enough to make it look like nothing. Perhaps it *is* nothing to him, just some other habit he's grown into. 

"I ... I ... " Great. I can't even *talk* properly with him around. How pathetic is that?

If I keep this up, he'll never ever ask me ...

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? Maybe have some dinner first?"

Uh, oh.

~tbc~


	2. Second

Why don't we fall in love?

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, first pov (shifts), heavy flirting

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Why don't we fall in love' belongs to Amerie, the lyrics have been altered in some places.

written at 24th july 2003, by Misura

Many thanks to solaris1 (RanKen's good too. I think Ken's cute no matter who he's with. ^^;), Miyahara Yuuki (^^; Yes, they're quite the cute couple aren't they?), Alithiel and Arlyssa (I did my best), Craw/Brad (glad you liked them! Read and find out Ken's reply below) and Minerva Solo (uhm, maybe a mix of both? With some confusion too? ^^;).

**********

_//Why don't we ... _

_(Tell me why)// _[Yohji]

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? Maybe have some dinner first?" I sincerely hope that sounds innocent enough. Like something one friend could say to another, even if most people wouldn't think of me and Ken as 'friends'.

From the redness of his face, you'd assume I'd just invited him to a strip-club or something. Not that I wouldn't do that of course, but ... well, I didn't. 

"Well? I'll treat you, if that's what you're concerned about." I always pay for dinner at dates, if only not to feel I owe them anything later. Not that Ken's anything like my usual date, or that he'll even think of this as a date.

Ken is an odd mix of worldliness and innocence ; he can say things Omi never would, while those same words out of someone else's mouth -mine, most of the time- make him blush.

It's part of what I like about him. To come on to Omi would be like ... well, some sort of incest. He's kind of like a kid-brother ; someone to tease a little and to cheer up.

Someone to protect no matter how often he protests he can hold his own.

Ken though ... he's not like me, obviously, but he's not some virgin either. At least, I think so ; I really wouldn't know for sure. I never asked and he never volunteered the information.

_//Why don't we ..._

_(Why wouldn't we)// _[Ken]

My cheeks grow hot at Yohji's suggestion I'm hesitating because of something as ordinary as money. I guess it shows how little he knows about me.

Hasn't he ever listened to me? The anger and annoyance, even if it isn't exactly directed at Yohji himself but rather at the cruelty of fate, are something to hold on to, to clear my head.

Enough to manage a "I can pay for my own food."

"So you'll come?" He smiles triumphantly. I throw another look at the girl he ignored in my favor ; is he *that* eager not to have to dine with her?

She doesn't look that bad to me ... for a girl. Maybe he's just a bit tired or something ; the kind of life we live would wear anyone out. Add a lot of drinking and clubbing to that and it's nothing but logical one gets over-exhausted at some point.

And what better way to relax a little than to go grab some food with a friend and spend a lazy evening watching a movie or something? Especially if said friend won't disagree openly when you tell your colleagues the day after that you've been clubbing and met up with some -to use Yohji's elegant vocabulary- 'hot chicks'.

Pleased with having all this puzzled out, I tell my blood to go somewhere else than my cheeks and nonchalantly shrug a "Why not?"

_//Why don't we ..._

_(Yeah, no, yeah, no)// _[Yohji]

For a moment, I am sure he *knows*, before he returns to 'normal'. Good. I don't want him to find out about me too soon.

His face lights up all of a sudden, like he has just solved a mystery that's been bothering him for a while. I wonder why, but I'm not curious enough to ask.

Besides, he is self-conscious enough as he is. No use in making him even more aware of the fact that his face is an open book for anyone to read.

"So, why don't I go change into something more comfortable then, while you clean up things here?" I try to sound as if this would be nothing but natural, wondering how long it will take him to figure out I'm trying to wriggle out of work again.

Not that I seriously intend to ; that wouldn't be a very good way to start our evening together now, would it? It's merely something he'll expect from me, something 'typically Yohji'.

I get sick and tired of having to live up to my image sometimes, only it would be even more tiresome to have to explain my reasons when I changed my behavior.

Still, given enough motivation, I might do exactly that. It all depends on what's going to happen tonight, I guess. If Ken says no, I'll be in dire need of some stiff drinks and a nice girl or two.

_//Why don't we fall in love? _

_(Why can't we fall in love?)// _[Ken]

It takes me a while to process Yohji's proposal enough to discover it's not what it sounded like at first. I should have known he'd never voluntarily offer to do something on his own.

Not that he's *that* much of a help when he'd stick around. Plus, I already concluded he was rather exhausted. So why not give him a break for once?

"Sure, go ahead." I reply, grabbing a broom. "No problem."

He blinks, as if he hadn't expected that answer. Normally I wouldn't have replied that way, true, but today's a special occasion. An exception to the golden rule around the Koneko, which is that Yohji is not, under any circumstance, allowed to be lazy.

He shows up rarely enough.

After a while I become aware that I'm not the only person sweeping.

"Yohji?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you want to go change for tonight?"

_//There are so many reasons _

_(So many reasons why)// _[Yohji]

He sounds like he really believes I'd sneak away like that. I guess I've been playing my role a little too convincing, even for him. 

"I'm not that much of a jerk." I retort. "Besides, the sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave."

"True." he admits.

We finish our work in silence, probably because neither of us knows anything to say.

"So, in how many hours can I expect you to be all dressed and ready?" he inquires, stealing my line, even if it's more appropriate coming from him.

"Ten minutes will be more than enough. Unless *you* need more time." I reply. I know exactly what I'm going to wear already.

"Hah, I'll believe that when I see it. Yohji Kudoh getting ready for a date in a meagre ten minutes?" he shakes his head.

One word registers in my mind more than the others : "A date, Kenken? I wasn't aware we were going on a date." I smirk. "Is that what you want tonight to be?"

He is flustered again, torn between annoyance and embarrassment. I wonder how he'd react if I cooled him down a little with a kiss. A soft, soothing kiss that would make him melt against me ... hm, I guess that wouldn't help much against his blushing at all, no matter how mouth-watering the prospect is.

_//It's the only thing that matters to me _

_(Why don't we fall in love?)// _[Ken]

"N-no, of course not!" I don't even have to pretend I'm shocked at the suggestion.

"No?" he leans forwards slightly, or maybe it's just my imagination. That his lips seem to be inviting me to kiss them is *definitely* nothing but a wishful fantasy.

"Time's running." I remind him.

"Ah yes, my ten minutes." He steps up to me. I'm pretty sure my face must be purple by now.

"Y-yohji? What are you doing?" My voice sounds like a squeak.

"What does it look like?" He purrs softly, eyeing me like a cat does a fat, little bird. With clipped wings, so that it can't escape him.

I firmly close my eyes to count to ten. Damn this over-active imagination of mine! It seems Yohji's not the only who could use some relaxation.

He is close enough to feel the heat of his body now. My eyes flutter open again as he touches me. "May I?" he asks politely.

"Uhm?" Not my most intelligent response I'm afraid, yet a pretty adequate rendition of my thoughts at the moment.

"As you said, Kenken, time's running. I want to get changed, only you're standing in the doorway." he grins again. "Mind to step aside and let me pass?"

"Oh." I'm such a wonderful conversationalist. At least I don't stumble when I move out of his way this time though. I'd like to consider that a hopeful omen.

~tbc~


	3. Third

Why don't we fall in love?

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, first pov (shifts), heavy flirting

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Why don't we fall in love' belongs to Amerie, the lyrics have been altered in some places.

written at 24th july 2003, by Misura

Yes! A lot of people reviewed the second chapter ; hope you're all going to enjoy the third one as well! Thanks to Brad (yup, they're quite slow. Plus, I had to make the fic last until the end of the song. ^^;), Solaris1 (ah, but he'll get plenty of good stuff later to make up for Yohji's merciless teasing. ~.^), Nikol (hehe, consider it some sort of practice for me, just to see if people'd like my style at a scene like that. ^^;), Shiroki Kietsuki (aww, don't be mad at poor Yo-tan! It's not his fault the song's too long to rush the romance. ^^;), hyperventilater (well, glad to hear so! Thank you very much!), Firekat (oh yes. Yohji's too, of course. ~.^), Miyahara Yuuki (no need to apologize ; I feel quite the same way ^_^;) and Alithiel and Arlyssa (so does Yohji. Hehehe. ^^;).

**********

_//It takes such a load off to let you know_

_That you're the only one I never want to go// _[Yohji]

Perfect, even if I do say so myself. Maybe a little too perfect ...

I don't really think it would improve the mood if I'd be bothered by other people all the time. Normally, that would be exactly what I would want, but tonight's different.

Ken's the one I want to impress and I don't care much about anyone else.

Sighing, I toss my 'perfect' outfit away, to go looking for something a little more comfortable, a little less attention-drawing. After all, we're only going to have dinner.

Besides, he's tongue-tied enough as he is ; if I overdo it he might be unable to say anything without stammering for the rest of the evening.

My reflection grins back at me while I feel my nervousness slowly fading to a pleasant fluttering in my stomach, a sense of anticipation.

I may never look like it, but each and every one of my dates gives me nerves aforehand. And this one's special. 

Damn, why can't I find something casual yet attractive to wear?

_//Things I never did before I want to do_

_A love I never felt I now feel for you_

_Why (Oh why, oh why)// _[Ken]

My first instinct is to grab something clean, no matter what. Except that, well, I'd like to look nice this evening, because of my date-that's-not-a-date and everything.

Yohji does have a reputation to live up to after all, and he probably wouldn't want me to look shabby in his company. Though I could never look elegant while with him, if only because he makes me act like a klutz all the time, I should at least try.

I know I'm taking longer than the appointed time but hey, I'm pretty sure he's not going to manage it either. We *are* talking about Yohji here after all.

Shirt after shirt is held up for inspection and tossed aside as unsuitable. They're either too bright, or too long, too short or too old.

At least I found a pair of trousers without any holes or grass-spots in it. Being a soccer-playing florist sure's bad for the state of your wardrobe. Not to mention what my other job does to your clothing ...

I snort. Like *that*'s what bothers me most about it. Instead of the blood, the screams, the deaths, the way their eyes stare at me when I ....

God. I don't want to think about that now. He needs me to be cheerful, to make him forget about his own worries by being Kenken, his somewhat clumsy friend, not by burdening him with my own problems.

_//You just make me swallow _

_Each and every ounce of my pride//_ [Yohji]

Once I've decided on something simple, the search becomes a lot easier. I don't have that many clothes that classify for that cathegory.

Which means I'm only twenty minutes late, enough to be fashionable, but hopefuly not enough to get Ken annoyed. He does know me longer than today after all ...

I'm somewhat surprised to see he isn't there ... yet? Perhaps he just forgot something and went back to his room to get it. It would be typically Kenken to be as chaotic and forgetful as that.

Don't get me wrong here ; Ken is great at both his jobs (or all three of them if you count that soccer-teaching he does) only outside of them, he almost seems to be a different person.

Someone shy, yet easy to get riled up at the same time. Someone snappy, yet helpful and friendly as well. Cute, even adorably so, but not soft.

Five more minutes pass and I'm beginning to wonder what's keeping him. Maybe I should go and look for him, to see if he needs help searching?

I have no particular taste for waiting, which is part of the reason why I'm usually late. Why bother hurrying if you're going to have to wait for someone else by coming early? Might as well *be* that person they have to wait for.

Of course, this only goes for appointments, not for dates. So if Ken had been in time, I'd have apologized to him. Only he can't know this is a date yet, which means I couldn't have done that since he knows the way I think. All in all, it's not that bad he's not here I guess.

_//Everything you do I wanna feel again_

_There's no more use for us to pretend_

_(Why don't we fall in love?)// _[Ken]

I feel like it's taking me ages to pick something ; surely Yohji's already done by now? I'm sorely tempted to just put the first clean shirt on and rush downstairs.

Except that I've already spent this much time on looking for the perfect outfit. There has to be some better result to show for that than something picked at random.

I scowl at my image in the mirror ; since when do I care so much about the way I look?

Stupid Yohji! Now he's even contaminated me with his 'I-want-to-be-drop-dead-gorgeous-no-matter-where-I-go'-attitude. The biggest problem is that *his* wardrobe is stuffed with things to do that, while mine is more ... practical.

Besides, he'd look good in anything, while I seem to look *bad* no matter what I wear. Or average, let's not be too pessimistic here. 

"Lost something Kenken?" Without as much as a knock, Yohji walks into my room, eyeing the mess of clothes I made on the floor with some amusement.

I suppose I could snarl at him that no, I haven't lost anything, thank you very much. But then I'd have to admit I took longer to dress than he did ...

Why does he have to make everything about my life so complicated?

_//Why don't we ..._

_(Why not?)// _[Yohji]

I have no idea why the floor of his room is littered with shirts. Literally. Heck, I didn't even know he had this many! And what kind of thing can you lose in a *shirt* anyway?

"I uhm was looking for my favorite shirt." he sounds a bit lame.

I never noticed he *had* a favorite shirt ; to me it always seemed like he simply wore whatever he got his hands on first thing in the morning.

"Which one is that?" I question.

"Oh, you know ... " he makes a vague, waving gesture.

"No, I don't." I sigh. "What colour is it?"

"Uhm. Green."

Great. There are only about oh, ten shirts with that colour. 

"What kind of green?" I press. 

"Uhm. Jade." 

Jade? Whoever uses that kind of word to describe the colour of a *shirt*? I mean, I've heard people refer to the colour of my *eyes* as 'jade' but ...

_//Why don't we ..._

_(Why wouldn't we?)// _[Ken]

I know I shouldn't have said that ; now he's looking at me like I've gone nuts or something. 

"Listen, Ken, we're late already. Why don't you just wear ... " he looks around, finally picking up a dark-blue shirt, " ... this one? It seems fine to me."

I accept it, proud to see my hands aren't shaking.

Funny, only now I become aware of the fact that I'm actually half-naked. Hastily slipping the shirt over my head before all the blood in my body rushes to my cheeks again, I turn to Yohji.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask nervously.

He blinks, then shrugs. "Good enough I suppose."

That's *so* not what I wanted to hear.

"I'll try something else."

_//Why don't we ..._

_(Why can't we?)// _[Yohji]

Why does he have to be so sensitive? Wy do I have to be so *insensitive*, unable to sense his mood properly? He's my best friend ; I should know better.

"Kenken ... "

"No, no, I don't want to shame you." he shakes his head.

Shame me? What on earth is he thinking about? I doubt if he knows it himself, considering the way he blushes again.

"You look great, whatever you wear." I flap out.

His eyes become very wide.

Damn me and my big mouth! Ah well, I suppose I might as well go all the way now. I can always feed him drunk later.

"Especially shirtless." I add.

~tbc~


	4. Fourth

Why don't we fall in love?

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken, first pov (shifts), heavy flirting (especially this chapter)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Why don't we fall in love' belongs to Amerie, the lyrics have been altered in some places.

written at 28th july 2003, by Misura

Many thanks to the people who were kind enough to review the third chapter of this fic, to Craw/Brad (depends on the kind of shirt, ne? glad you liked it thus far! ^_^), Koda (wow, thank you very much! *blushes*), Nikol (oooh, I love cookies. ^_^), Solaris1 (*coughs* Weeell, I think the guys have something to say about that, ne? ^^; sorry if it was a little short), Miyahara Yuuki (*coughs* Uhm, I'm afraid the date itself isn't much in this fic. ^^; hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless.), Shiroki Kietsuki (thank you very much *****beams***** though really, I'd much rather have shoved them myself. ^^; hehehe) and Sky Rat (ah yes, the joys of school, ne? -_-; glad you found the time to read and review and hope you'll enjoy this last chapter too).

**********

_//Why don't we fall in love? _

_(We could fall so easily)// _[Ken]

"Especially shirtless." I didn't just hear that, did I? 

Yohji didn't just say ... 

And when has he gotten so close to me all of a sudden?

"I ... "

"You look a bit flushed, Kenken. Perhaps you should lie down for a moment."

His body presses to mine, gently pushing me backwards, direction bed.

I guess it's a good thing he's holding me, considering the fact my legs feel rather wobbly.

"Yohji ... "

It's hard to read the expression on his face. Maybe it's because he's never acted this way around me before. This mind-blowingly, kind of good-feeling weird.

I wonder if I *did* caught some sort of fever ; I'm pretty sure I can hear my heartbeat. Plus, I'm definitely hallucinating about some things.

Either that, or I'm having a dream. I don't remember going to bed, but I haven't gotten much sleep recently so it's quite possible I dozed off. I can only hope no one's going to wake me up too soon.

_//Why don't we ..._

_Why don't we (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Why don't we fall in love?// _[Yohji]

I'm not entirely sure if I should go on like this ; Ken's eyes are rather glazed and I have the impression he'd fall if my arms weren't steadying him.

"Ken? Are you all right?"

His face clears a bit as he nods. "Sure, Yohji. This is nothing but a dream, isn't it?"

The next step backwards is his, pulling me along.

I raise one eyebrow ; Ken seems a lot more at ease now that he has concluded he's dreaming. Does that mean he often dreams about me like this? What an ... intrigueing thought.

"No, Kenken, this isn't a dream."

"*You*'d say that."

I lean down and kiss him. Actions speak louder than words, ne?

"Does *that* feel like a dream?" I demand.

_//Oh fall in love _

_(Why wouldn't we?)// _[Ken]

"Hmmm, it *does* taste better than usual." I admit, wondering why he's eyeing me so oddly, like I've said something very strange.

"Ken ... " He sounds way too serious for the present situation.

I suppose it's nothing but fair if I take a kiss of my own, like he did. It might help get things moving in my direction too.

It's a lot easier to be bold in your dreams.

"You talk too much, Yohji."

"You listen too little, Ken."

I drag him another step closer to my bed. "What's your problem, Yohji, apart from the fact that you're overdressed?" I tug at his shirt.

He sighs. "This is real, Ken. If we keep this up, we'll wake up in the same bed tomorrow. Is that really what you want?"

I laugh aloud ; it's just so funny. "What I want? It's what I hope for any time I dream about us doing this! Only you're always gone in the morning. You always leave me alone."

_//Come with me_

_Tomorrow ain't guaranteed you know _

_(So why don't we fall in love?)// _[Yohji]

He sounds so sad I'm almost beginning to feel guilty about something my dream-double did.

"I'm sorry, Kenken." I whisper.

"Hey, it's okay." he grins up at me and we move another step. "I mean, if you're another dream, you're just a product from my imagination, so then it's actually my fault. And if you're for real, well, then it's the first time we're doing this."

"Now who's wasting breath talking?" I smile.

"I am." he admits with a wide grin. "And you are still wearing too much."

"That's easily remedied." The nice thing about casual clothes is that they're easy to get rid of. My usual clothing would have to be peeled off me. Plus, it doesn't matter if it get crumpled. I ought to wear it more often.

"Nice ... " he murmurs.

"Glad I have your approval." Even if it's a little luke-warm.

Ah well, I guess my vanity can take a few dents. Perhaps he's simply too stunned to come up with something a bit more elaborate. 

_//Baby let's be together_

_Baby let's be together as one// _[Ken]

His hair is soft like silk as it flows over my naked skin, a slightly ticklish, but on the whole highly pleasant feeling. 

My head feels very light now, causing me to see everything in a haze. Everythiing except him that is. Especially his eyes.

Jade.

I want to ...

I shouldn't ...

Why does this kind of thing always happen when I get to the good parts?

Is this some kind of curse, that condemns me to remain a virgin forever, even in my dreams?

_//Why don't we ..._

_Why can't we ..._

_Why wouldn't we fall in love?// _[Yohji]

It takes me a few moments to conclude the impossible -or at least the highly unlikely- has just happened ; Ken has fallen asleep on me.

My first instinct is to wake him up, maybe scowl at him a bit and go on where we left.

The point is though, at the beginning of all this, I wasn't even hoping for more than a kiss. I only wanted to know how he felt about possibly getting a bit closer than 'just friends'.

I think I can safely say I got a rather positive reaction to my question.

Which means there's no real urgent reason to rob him of the sleep he so obviously needs.

Besides, I'd much rather have our first time together be something special, with both of us wide-awake. Plus, he's very cute to look at when he sleeps.

That, and his earlier remarks, make me decide to stay the night here anyway.

Even if his bed isn't as soft and comfortable as mine ...

*****

"Ken-kun! Time to wake up!" Omi yelled, banging on the door to Ken's room.

Ken opened his eyes with a sigh.

_It was all just another dream._

_Damn._

_One of these days I really should try tell Yohji how I feel about him._

_Subtly, so we can pretend it never happened if he only likes girls after all._

"We're coming, chibi! No need to break down the house!"

Ken blinked and turned around, only to hurriedly cover his eyes with a yelp.

_So ... not 'just another dream' after all._

"I'm decent now, Kenken. Though I do hope you'll be a little less bashful tonight." Yohji's voice teased him.

"T-tonight?"

"Unless you think you need another good night's sleep." Yohji shrugged, tossing a shirt from the floor in his direction. "Now get dressed before I change my mind and make it 'this morning'."

~OWARI~


End file.
